The Hero Gets the Girl in the End
by I'm Miss World
Summary: -ONESHOT- Sure, Kane would be out for her blood, but he was worth it CM Punk/OC


**Disclaimer:** I don't own the WWE.

**A/N:** Okay, so this is my new idea! The OC has no identity. Live out your fantasies ladies. First of a series of sexy oneshots where the OC is nameless and faceless. This one is in kayfabe. Rated M, so if you are easily offended, definitely don't read. Who else would you all like to see me write about? I can't guarantee they'll all be covered, but I'm curious to know what the readers want.

* * *

**The Hero Gets the Girl in the End**

* * *

"Remember, you do whatever it takes to make sure I get that briefcase," Kane growled at me, hot breath blasting into my face as I nodded to his demands. Here I am, at the grandest stage of them all, WrestleMania, and after already losing my own chance at being Miss WrestleMania, the only hope for a win for Kane and my faction is him picking up the Money in the Bank victory.

I know this won't end well. I really don't want to have to risk my neck to make sure he wins in such an extreme and dangerous match. I know he expects me to do whatever it takes though, even if that means taking a ladder shot for him.

Yeah, Kane will be expecting me, a _woman_, to take a hit for him tonight.

My stomach is churning. What if Mark Henry gets a hold of me? He'll freaking destroy me!

But it's too late. Kane's music just went off and I'm already following him down the ramp to the ring, walking under a ladder, which Kane and I both inspected for a second, before climbing into the half full ring where Kofi Kingston, Mark Henry, Shelton Benjamin and Finlay were already waiting.

Great, not only do I have to worry about getting hit by the flying body of one of the participants, but I have to worry about Tony Atlas body slamming me if I interfere and that perverted little leprechaun Hornswoggle groping me.

I looked up at the dangling briefcase as MVP made his way to the ring. The match was already divided, Finlay and Kofi on one side while Henry, Shelton and Kane stood at the other, waiting and sizing their opponents up.

The last one to get to the ring was Christian and once his music began, I cleared the ring, not willing to take the chance of being brutalized once this match erupted because I didn't get out soon enough.

Half an hour of bodies flying and falling passed and I managed to remain unscathed, even grabbing Kofi's foot and tripping him once as he prepared to fly into Kane. That would please him, hopefully. I don't honestly know how much assistance I can actually be without getting seriously injured. I kept my eyes open for any potential spots though.

Another twenty minutes went by and Kane was facing off against Mark Henry. I saw a great chance to use a ladder that had been set up by Shelton mid match outside the ring and scaled my way up it, a mixture of cheers and jeers sounding from behind as I waited for the perfect set up and jumped, legs wrapping around the massive man's neck and my body's momentum causing him to flip over as I executed a picturesque headscissor takedown.

He wasn't dramatically effected by it, but his streak of clearing the ring had been thrown off and there was no way Mark Henry, World's Strongest Man, was going to let me get away with ruining his opportunity to ultimately gain control the match. I was quick enough to run out of the ring before he could grab me, but unfortunately, I ran right into Tony Atlas who easily overpowered and held me captive while Henry climbed from the apron and to the outside.

I screamed for my life as the near four hundred pounder stalked towards me. And Kane did absolutely nothing. Not even a second glance my way as I was about to be annihilated. Foolishly, Henry thought it would distract Kane from the match. Little did he know, Kane didn't give a crap about me. This only frustrated him more though and he set me up for the World's Strongest Slam.

Just as I was about to accept my fate and was being lifted over Henry's head, a flash of yellow and black pummeled Henry and I fell safely enough to the mat below, clearing the way for my own well being and seeing CM Punk had been the one who'd saved me from what could've been my ultimate demise.

I swear, if I were a cartoon, my eyes would've been shaped like hearts as I looked on at the Straightedge Superstar, much more concerned with his status in the match now than Kane's. Unlike _some_ people, Punk didn't need my help to win. He could do it all on his own.

And when he climbed the ladder, fending off Shelton and Christian, and grabbed that steel briefcase for the second time in his career, bell sounding, I cheered my ass off.

We had a somewhat friendly relationship when he first got drafted to RAW, which was only a few months after I'd gotten hired. But after finding myself in an alliance with Kane, any relationships I'd had with other superstars became strained and eventually nonexistent.

Eager to congratulate him as he made his way down from the ladder, I got into the ring. Unfortunately, Kane was more conscious than I had anticipated and wasn't happy at the sudden interest I'd taken in CM Punk. I tried to run, as he snarled at me, but he grabbed my hair, ready to chokeslam me to hell, no doubt.

But again, my knight in shining armor came to the rescue, the sound of the steel briefcase colliding with Kane's skull echoing throughout the arena while Punk's music started up once again.

Again, I became lovestruck and in true storybook fashion, the hero always gets the girl, so I followed Punk out of the ring and backstage, celebrating with both him and his fans as we walked by the barricades.

Punk was grinning like a madman backstage, clearly excited about his yet again, impressive Money in the Bank win. Immediately, he was congratulated by a group of his friends and I sighed, feeling foolish for thinking I would distract his attention that much.

Heroes _always_ save the damsel in distress, even if they don't want to celebrate their victory by taking them back to their hotel room and ravaging them.

Stupid girl.

Defeated, I went my own way, towards the women's locker room where I wasn't all that popular. I kept to myself, showering and dressing, ready to go beg someone for a ride to the hotel since Kane definitely wasn't going to be offering his passengers seat to me.

"You have a visitor." I turned to see Eve standing there, looking at me expectantly. My eyes widened, horrified, thinking if I went out there I was going to be chokeslammed. But Eve shook her head with a half smile. "It's not Kane."

Grabbing my things, I went over to the door, cautiously pulling it open and peeking out. Hey, you can never be too careful. Especially after basically abandoning a monster like Kane.

But lucky me, my heart fluttered when I saw Punk standing there, looking ready to leave the arena, briefcase securely in hand. He smiled that little smirk of a smile that gave him dimples and those little eye crinkles I suddenly found extremely attractive. "Hey, I thought you might need a lift. Just figured I'd check before I go," he said with a shrug.

My eyes probably bugged out of my head and I threw my arms around him, catching him off guard. He caught his balance quickly enough though. "God, thank you. You have no idea. Kane is going to be out for my blood." I pulled away from Punk, rushed back into the locker room, grabbed my bag, and appeared back in front of him in record time.

I must've looked like a paranoid freak as we made our way to the parking garage. I stayed close behind him, looking over my shoulder, eyes darting all over the place for any sign of Kane looking to seek revenge on me.

I'd betrayed him. I'd stupidly betrayed the monster, Kane.

I was going to die.

"Relax, he's probably not even conscious yet," Punk chuckled nonchalantly.

I tried hard to relax. Punk was probably right. Sighing, I felt relief wash over to me once we were in the parking garage, glad to get the hell out of the arena with my hero.

I didn't completely let my guard down until we were in his rental and pulling out of the parking garage. I let out a lungful of air as he merged into the main street and tossed my head back into the headrest. I could feel my heartbeat returning to a normal pace and the lump in my throat went away. "Do you have any idea what you did tonight?"

Punk glanced over at me, trying to keep his eyes on the road at the same time, but clearly trying to figure out where I was going with that question. "Uh..."

"You just changed my entire life. I mean, do you have any idea what it's like to have a guy like Kane breathing down the back of your neck all the time, just waiting for you to dare make a wrong move... or remotely try and stand up for yourself? I haven't felt this... liberated since I got involved with him. I never would've broken away from him without you." My eyes were adoring as I watched him pull into a parking spot at the hotel, and there was another one of those trademark smiles on his face.

"Yeah well, somehow I have a feeling he isn't going to let this go so easily. We both have bullseyes on our backs right now." The fluttering in my stomach went away and was replaced by a heavy, sick feeling. He was right. "But look, don't worry, okay? I won't let him get to you."

I shook my head as we just sat there in the parked vehicle. "No. You have enough to worry about. You have a title to win. You can't be watching my every move."

He unbuckled his seatbelt and opened the door, looking back at me before he stepped out of the car. "Little do you know, I'm a great multi-tasker."

The glint in his dark eyes somehow reassured me. Somehow, I was convinced I really was on his priority list. And I absolutely trusted him.

I followed him into the hotel, into the elevator, and up to the third floor where most of the other wrestlers rooms were booked.

"This is my room," I said quietly, stopping in front of the door and retrieving my keycard. Punk stopped and scratched the back of his neck, giving me the opportunity to say what I needed to. "Thank you. You really saved my ass tonight. And I appreciate it."

I pushed my door open and stepped inside after that, about to shut it behind me until Punk's hand stopped it from closing all the way. "Hold on. Uh... can I come in and talk?"

Again, my heartbeat increased, but not from fear of being mauled by a giant, raging lunatic, but because my own, personal heartthrob wanted to come in and talk, about what, I didn't know. Nor did I really care.

"Sure. Yeah, that's fine." I pulled the door further open once again so he could step in, flashing another one of those smiles at me. I dumped my things carelessly on the floor and he did the same, only next to the door.

"So... what happened? I mean, when I came to RAW, everything was cool and we were hanging out. And then all of a sudden, you're following Kane around?" Oh. Yeah. _That_.

"I was just... I don't know. I'm not popular with the Divas and they were fucking with me. Who better to align myself with? The Divas just ignored me after that." Not to mention I was scared shitless of Kane and didn't want to step one foot out of line for fear of the retaliations.

"Okay. I guess I can buy that. It really sucks though cause I was gonna ask you out. But you just kept avoiding me and everyone else. Or were you trying to give me a hint?" he almost snapped.

"No!" I felt defensive all of a sudden with the tone of his voice and the way he was looking at me. I didn't even know he liked me! "I just... where is all this even coming from?! I had no idea..."

Punk raised his eyebrows, shooting me an unbelieving look. "How much more obvious did I need to make it? I know I'm not the flowers and tennis bracelet kind of guy, but damn..." He pushed some of his hair behind his ear and shook his head, a somewhat bitter smile on his lips. "Well, now that that's all out in the open."

I scratched uncomfortably at my arm and frowned. "Maybe it's just me. I mean, when you're surrounded by co-workers who you feel only talk to you because they feel like they have to, it isn't too reassuring. It just went over my head I guess. I'm sorry."

"First off, I never talked to you because I felt like I had to. I wanted to. You don't give yourself much credit, do you?" I just shrugged at that suggestion. I've always been one of those shy people who always jumps to the conclusion that people won't like me. And I mean, with a handful of the other Divas being so catty towards me, it wasn't much motivation for me to want to get to know any of the other wrestlers.

So I'm anti-social. It's not a crime.

"No, don't shrug. You don't. If you had come out with all of us instead of shutting yourself in your hotel room, you'd have plenty of friends. I never detected anything off-putting about you. If you were having problems with the girls, you could've said something to me. They act like that to all the newer girls. You didn't have to get involved with some psycho like Kane."

"Well this speech isn't doing me much good now. I'm fucked. He's going to kill me!" I could feel tears stinging my eyes for legitimate fear of what the Big Red Machine was going to do when he got his hands on me. Avoiding him is only going to work for so long.

"Are you crying?" Punk asked, sounding really surprised as I tried to discretely wipe my cheek free from the tear running down it. I heard him sign and sit on the bed while I stood there with my arms crossed over my chest, trying hard not to think about Kane dismembering me for costing him Money in the Bank and then running off with the winner. "Come here."

I was tugged back lightly and let myself slump onto the edge of the bed next to Punk while he wrapped an arm around my shoulders. He kind of laughed and turned my chin to make me look at him. "Look, I'm not gonna let him get you, okay? Start coming to ringside with me and if something happens, just run for it; don't worry about me. Okay?"

My eyes were locked in his twinkling brown ones and all I could really respond with was a nod. I wondered if he really had planned on asking me out before I went into extreme exile. Because even after that little confrontation we just had, I still feel those butterflies in my stomach.

And his arm was still around me.

And we were still looking at each other.

I made the boldest move I've ever made; well, apart from deciding to side with Punk over Kane. I moved forward and kissed him.

It wasn't hard or aggressive... well, at first. I was timid and unsure when I did it. Punk apparently knew exactly what he wanted though and easily took control making everything deeper and more intense.

I was almost shocked at the feeling of his tongue piercing; the sudden coldness of the metal making me gasp into the quickly heating kiss. My body was as close to his as it could possibly be without me actually being in his lap, though one of my legs was now dangling over his knees. He had one hand holding onto my hip and the other splayed in the middle of my back.

I nipped at his jawline when he moved his head back and my hands grabbed onto the collar of his t-shirt. "We're moving too fast," he tried to protest, but that didn't stop his hands from groping.

I leaned backwards, throwing my weight so I was lying on the bed, my hold on Punk's collar bringing him halfway on top of me, his muscular, tattooed arms holding him up. "No. We're fine," I breathed, arching up into him, letting him know that I really didn't want to stop.

"I don't have one night stands," he breathed, his dark hair tickling my nose as he loomed over me.

I pushed my lips up into his again, sucking on his lip ring, then pulling back. "I don't want it to be," I reassured him before he pressed his lips back into mine, fully crawling on top of me now, lifting one of my legs to his hip.

I tossed my head back, arching again as his mouth teased and tantalized my neck, tongue triggering the sensitive pressure points. My hands grabbed at the bottom of his t-shirt, making a somewhat shy attempt at pulling it off, but he leaned up and quickly got rid of it himself, my nails slowly raking down the inked, exposed skin of his chest and abdomen.

Punk's warm fingers found their way under my top, lightly trailing up the length of my stomach, bringing the fabric along with them. I sat up slightly so he could fully remove the garment. I became ridiculously self-conscious for some reason. Sure, I can wear things that can barely be considered clothing on national television in front of a live audience, but locked in a bedroom with Punk with my bra and jeans on is making my heart pound through my chest and my cheeks get red.

"God you're gorgeous," he assured me, whether he sensed my sudden apprehension or not. His fingers pulled through my hair, using it to guide me down onto my back. I moved my lips with his, my thumbs brushing the stubble across his jaw while his fingertips traced down my side, sneaking into the waistband of my jeans teasingly before he popped the button open.

He nipped and licked a trail past my ribs, down to my hipbones and started to roll my jeans down my legs. My body tensed once they were off and again, I felt embarrassed. "Do you want me to stop?" he asked, clearly noticing this time my extreme shyness. He swallowed and sat up, the distressed and uncomfortable expression on his face making it obvious he was past the point of no return.

I didn't want him to stop though just because I'm being foolish and nervous. "Keep going." I took his hand and led it up my body, stopping it at my breast and that was all the encouragement he needed.

Punk recaptured my lips, simultaneous moans being exhaled into each others mouths as we ground against each other. Between our steamy kissing and heated groping, my panties and bra were discarded along with Punk's jeans.

My hands were busy beneath his boxers, torturing him with the heavy petting. I enjoyed the little growls that vibrated against my tongue. I have never wanted a guy so badly in my life.

I suppose there was always something I liked about him. Just my lack of self-esteem caused me to not even notice the potential there was of me being interested in him romantically. He was just so 'what you see is what you get,' and that was an appealing quality, especially when you're surrounded by so many phony people.

I felt like I could trust him to be real at all times, and that was comforting.

Pushing my hands away, Punk stood up from the bed and in one aggressive motion, pulled me to the edge by my legs making me squeal and brace myself against the sheets, which only moved with me. He was amused, sending me a wolfish grin before dropping to his knees.

I propped myself on my elbows to watch him, only for them to collapse beneath me and leave me flat on my back again, clutching the sheets as his tongue did some interesting tricks.

He gripped my thighs while I writhed on the bed, holding my hips in place so he could properly make my insides clench over and over again and my teeth dig into my bottom lip. The cold stud in his tongue connecting with the most sensitive spot on my body sent me over the edge, making my whole figure tremble and little gasps and whimpers sound through the hotel room.

I squeezed my eyes shut, reveling in the ecstasy while little spots of color danced underneath my eyelids. I tried hard to control my breathing and regain some control of my muscles, but god, that was amazing!

I felt the dip in the bed when he climbed on beside me and I opened my eyes, breathing in his cologne as he got close and I managed to move myself properly on the bed. I ran my fingertips down his arm, releasing a satisfied sigh while he got rid of his boxers.

"How was that?" he asked, that ever-present smirk on his lips as he hovered over me again, situated between my legs which still hadn't quite stopped tingling. His hands stroked the length of my thighs as they rested on either side of him and his eyes gazed down at me, a somewhat naughty glint in them.

Comfort had easily set in and I felt I could be a little playful with him. "How do you think?" I questioned, feeling a little smirk of my own fighting it's way onto my lips.

He cocked his head to the side and squeezed my hips tight, almost like he was warning me to keep being bratty. "Well you're still here... so I'll go out on a limb and say it was all right."

I rolled my eyes instead of giving him a verbal response, which he clearly already knew, and instead sat up enough to hold onto his shoulders and pull him into a kiss. The mood was restored easily enough and the urging of my thrusting hips finally became too much for him and he penetrated me, resting his forehead against mine as he absorbed the sudden warmth surrounding him.

"Oh fuck," he grunted as soon as he slid completely inside me. I moaned and arched my back, thoroughly enjoying the full feeling. The slick friction as he set a steady but quick pace had me all but shrieking. I raked my nails down his back, which made him hiss and then kiss me roughly, his teeth scraping my lower lip as I sunk my nails deep into his shoulders.

I rolled my hips against him, panting as another paralyzing orgasm simmered in the core of my body. Punk was positioned more upright, enjoying the sight of my breasts bouncing every time he thrust and the way my body had begun to tremble.

The clenching of my insides must've brought him close though because his pace became vigorous and rougher, sending me into a multiple wave of pleasure.

A few beads of sweat from his chest dripped onto my own glistening body as he slammed inside me to the point where I was sure to have bruises on my thighs. I could feel him throb inside me right before he released his hot seed, groaning at his orgasm and holding himself as deep in me as he could before he pulled out and collapsed.

He lay half on me so his body weight wouldn't hurt me, kissing my shoulder and neck a few times before rolling completely to the side and adjusting his arm so it was behind my shoulders.

I relished in the feeling of his fingers stroking through my hair while I lay draped over his broad chest, my eyes struggling to stay focused on the movie we'd started watching, but the soothing motion and feeling of being against a warm body pulled me into a deep, peaceful sleep for the rest of the night.

And for the first time in a long time I felt protected and safe.


End file.
